1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hair attachment apparati and related methods of manufacture. More specifically, the present invention provides for a hair extension apparatus comprising: at least one comb; at least one bendable member having opposing ends, a first end being attached to the comb; and at least one length of hair attached to the second end of the bendable member wherein the end user forms a ponytail and the comb is attached onto the end user's existing hair adjacent to the ponytail and the bendable member is bent around the ponytail and shaped to provide for a plurality of hairstyles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hairpieces and hair extensions are well known in the beauty industry. Hair pieces are commonly used by individuals with thin hair to provide a fuller and, often, a more appealing look. Hair extensions are also often used to provide a fuller looking heads of hair. However, hair extensions are also used cosmetically to allow the user to change their hair style quickly and without having to wait for their natural hair to grow to the required length in order to obtain the desired style.
Known forms of hair extensions include hair attached to clips, combs and elastic bands. These hair extensions may be arranged in and around the natural hair. However, many of these devices require a great deal of skill to properly arrange on the head in an unobtrusive manner. In addition, some devices are hard to keep secured on the head during times of physical exertion such as, for example, during exercise routines, running and dancing the jitterbug. Furthermore, other hair extensions are not diverse in that they are limited in terms of the hairstyles that they provide.
One example of a known hair extension device, often referred to as a scrunchy, attaches hair to an elastic band. The band is then wound around a ponytail formed on the users head from the natural hair. The elastic of the scrunchy acts like a rubber band and secures the user's ponytail. The hair attached to the elastic may then be left to hang loose or gathered to form a bun or a ponytail. The scrunchy device, though, tends to slip during physical activity causing the users hair to become tangled. In addition, the elastic tends to lose its elasticity over time, making the device ineffective for its intended use.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a hair extension device that overcomes these and other disadvantages. It would also be desirable to have a hair extension device that would provide for a plurality of different hairstyles.